


Built To Last

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Advice, Breakfast, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Fear of Rejection, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Heart-to-Heart, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Panic, reassuringg hugs, supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Built To Last

“They said 'Son, don't change’ and I keep hoping they won't see how much I have.”

Ever since deciding to live his truth Daniel had been the most nervous about how different people that were important to him. What if the man sleeping soundly next to him didn't approve of having a gender non-conforming partner, that a newfound part of himself would be a deal breaker after all these years.

“Guess I should prepare for the worst…” he mused aloud, plucking the thick framed glasses from Phil's face and setting them on a nearby table as he wriggled free from a loose limb dangling haphazardly over his chest, “What am I gonna do with you?”

Bare feet barely making a sound as he descended into the sitting room Dan busied with seemingly meaningless tidying. Unable to stay still for long he decided to walk over to a nearby bakery to take his mind off of the important discussion looming overhead, avoiding another pistachio muffin as he decided on a variety of donuts to not only soften the blow but also at least start the day off positively; he suddenly realized that in haste to calm anxuiety down there was no way for the older man to know of his whereabouts, startled out of a thoughtless daze when a generic ringtone came from his pyjama pocket.

“Where the hell have you gone off to?!” Phil demanded in a squeaky voice that would be endearing at any other moment.

“Mornin’ to you too.”

“Don't try and cute your way outta this, I was worried!”

“Took a little stroll to get breakfast,” Dan stated simply, shoulder shrugging to hold the phone in place as he grabbed the box of pastries and nudged the glass door open with his hip, “Can't I surprise my boyfriend?”

“You could've left a note of some kind.”

“Slipped my mind, sorry… I'm on my way home now.”

“Good 'cos I miss you!”

“Love ya too, dork.”

Smiling to himself at how cute the other could be even when supposedly being angry the younger one let that thought engulf him to relieve an already spent mental state. Slightly out of breath from all the walking a sigh of gratitude released when the door of their shared flat swung open as the landing was reached.

“Perfect timing, thank fuck.”

“Gotta use our telepathic connection whenever I can,” Phil remarked with a wink as he escorted the other inside after sharing a soft smooch, “Didn't mean to give you a hard time, I just didn't expect you to be gone.”

“Neither did I, impulse decision.”

“I'd say! Must be a special occasion though.”

“Kinda?”

Blushing brightly at the quizzical glance Dan went ahead with setting out two light blue plates as the container was propped open. Chocolate frosted and a white cake donut selected Daniel retreated to a sofa crease, long legs folded underneath as careful nibbles were taken from his breakfast, a steaming mug was handed over as the other sat close enough for knees to bump together.

“This is the life, huh?”

“You can say that again,” Phillip agreed, licking lemon filling from between his fingers, “Was there something you wanted to talk about?”

Heart stopping at the mere mention of the problem at hand the half eaten pastry dropping into the mug of hot chocolate, brown droplets staining his green bottoms. Trying to play it off as meaning to do that ice blue eyes caused an I'm voluntary shiver to vibrate down a bent spine, “I was building up the courage to bring it up.”

“If this is a breakup then it's quite an elaborate way of doing so. I-”

“Never!” he exclaimed, taken aback by how intense that answer had been, “S-Sorry… I'm so fucking scared you'll wanna end things, I couldn't bring myself to stop being with you.”

“Let's just talk, 'kay? Not tryna rush you into this, you seem on edge.”

“You're the first one I'm telling this to, so… I don't really know how to get into this I guess?”

“Why not try expressing it in a way that makes sense for you?”

“Let's see…” he muttered in thought, suddenly remembering the tight fitting Tabitha shirt also slept in, “Ya know how I've been wearing women's sizes sometimes?”

“I've noticed, yes.”

“Well, some days it feels better being in them,” Dan started off, setting the dishes aside to face his boyfriend, “And others, I feel better being in men’s. What I'm trying to say is… I'm non-binary.”

Averting his gaze immediately as the explanation came out the younger one could feel a cluster of tears forming, a single droplet running down a pale cheek when fingertips gently lifted the tucked chin, “Love, please look at me.”

“I don't want you to be disappointed.”

“How could I be?” the other asked in a careful coo that coaxed their eyes to meet, “My partner came out to me about who they are, I'm so proud of you!”

“They?”

“Isn't that the Pronoun you'd like to be called?”

“Haven't given it much thought, actually. Been so focused on not backing out of this I kept misgendering myself. Not on purpose.”

“'Course not, love.”

“I expected this goin’ all wrong, so that's the reason we've got donuts.”

“Give me some credit, will ya?” Phil teased as he pulled his significant other into a long-held hug, “Gosh, you must've been a mess mentally, but thank you for trusting me with this information.”

“How could I not? I'm even more concerned about how the fans will react, let alone my family.”

“I think they all just want you to be happy, y'know?”

“I guess so.”

“Not saying you won't face hardships along the way, but you've got me,” the older one continued confidently I order to lift skeptical spirits, “If and when you decide to tell more people, I'm sure the majority will be on your side.”

Having the courage to exist meant so much to their followers, so it only made sense to embrace the concept with an even fiercer mindset. After all, that was the main reason those words had been uttered and they deserved to take that to heart as much as anyone else, for however they decided to present to others constant fear would get them anywhere without bravery for counterbalance.


End file.
